The Two HALVES of a Medallion
by Kai Hilary love forever
Summary: vegeta, Bulma fic
1. prologe

THE TWO HAFTS OF A MEDALLION 

The Two Haves of a Medallion Prologue

Once upon a time on planet Vegeta, there lived a saiyan named king Vegeta and his people and he was a good king as they go. His empire was with a good science team of planet Earth. The richest of all the company was a place called Capsule Corp.How owned Capsule Corp was a man named Dr. Brief and his wife Mrs. Brief the king wanted closer ties with Capsule Corp. Till he found out Mrs. Brief was going to have a baby girl. The king found out that his quean was to have a baby son also. 

Then King Vegeta remembered the Medallion he had it cut into two hafts. He would give one to his son and the other haft to Dr. Brief's girl when she was born. So time past and prince Vegeta was born and the same with Dr. Brief girl Bulma. More time past and they turned twenty years old.King Vegeta gave haft of the Medallion to his son and told him it would lead him to his fucher wife. Prince Vegeta said, "To my fucher mate ha wander what she looks like."I'm going to go train father.Mene will Bulma father gave her the other haft of the medallion and told her the same thing Bulma asked if she would ever see him. Dr. Brief told her if she wonted to see him he would try to make it happen. So Dr. Brief went in and radioed king Vegeta to see if he could let her go see the prince the son of the king.Dr. Brief said, " To his friend king Vegeta maybe we can give Bulma her own privet lab like she has here at Capsule Corp cause she likes to get away from people at serten times. Bulma would like to come and see what plant Vegeta looks like and also see his people.

King Vegeta told Dr. Brief that he would send a space pod for her and a solger named Nappa with it in anther space pod. So he would accompany Bulma back to planet Vegeta. Bulma wonted to know if she could bring her pet dogs.King Vegeta told her yes that Bulma could bring her pets and asked her what breed of dogs she hand she told him that they were Dobermans male and female and there names are Max and Muffin they are Registered pure bred dogs and the colors were black and tan for the male and dark brown and light tan for the female. King Vegeta said, " I can't wait to see them." Bulma asked when Nappa is coming to get her.King Vegeta said, " I just sent him he should be there in a couple of days."

The two hafts of a Medallions Chapter 1

The day came and Nappa arrived with the two space pods.Nappa open the pods doors and stood by the pods and waiting for Bulma.Bulma came out and asked if Nappa could please help with her bags, Nappa nodded and asked her were the bags you need help with, Bulma told Nappa she would show him were they were, so Nappa followed her into her room and picked up the bags she showed.Bulma grabbed her dogs leeches and brat them to the pod why Nappa packed her other stuff up.He put stuff in one pod and she put her dogs in the pod her and Nappa were going to ride in, Bulma was finely packed up, and all she had to say was good bye to her parents and friends so she got into the pod with her dogs and Nappa in it and they started on there why to planet Vegeta.Bulma asked Nappa what planet Vegetais like, Nappa just said, "More desert then eney thing else".Then Bulma asked what is the prince Vegeta like and the king.

Nappa told her that the king was a good king and also the prince was a good fighter and someday he would become a super saiyan like other before him.Bulma Nodded will pet her dog heads, and then took out the object around her neck that had a haft of a medallion on it, Nappa saw it and came closer to Bulma and said," that the other haft of the prince Vegeta's medallion he has how did you the other haft of it".Bulma said," I got it when I was a baby and had it sins."Nappa then realized Bulma was the princes further and would be the further quean and Nappa vowed here and know that he would protect the further quean with his life. 

Nappa told Bulma not to show her haft of the medallion only alone with the prince not anyone else. The prince was told the same thing by his father the king, Bulma nodded and put here haft of the medallion away agene.

Bulma asked when will we get to the planet Vegeta and when will I meet the prince, Nappa told her that they would be landing tonight and I would bring the prince to here and he would stay the with her this night, Bulma was worried about her pets if Vegeta didn't like the dogs what would she do or just go back home.Nappa saw the concerned four here pets dogs and told here that he would tell the prince of her concerns that made Bulma feel more happier. 

Nappa and Bulma landed Nappa took her to her room in the palece and also brat all of her stuff. She let go of her dogs after Nappa left and she started putting her stuff away, she made a place for her dogs bed and dog food and dog water pans and food pans then she went and lad down on her bed.Bulma was starting to drifted off to sleep, when she heard her dogs at the door growling and wining then she heard a knock at the door, Bulma got up and grabbed her dog by the callers and asked how was there? Prince Vegeta and Nappa Mrs. Bulma Brief Nappa said, Bulma told them she had here dogs by there callers and that they could come in if they didn't mind the dogs snarling at them for a will till they got use to them. They told here they didn't mind so they came in and just as the door opened Muffin stopped growling and started wagging her tail, Bulma was pleased to see Muffin more social then Max.Bulma then excused her self so she could go put Max in the bathroom for a wile; she asked the prince if he could watch Muffin for a wile.Prince Vegeta said," That he would," Bulma nodded and went to put Max in the bathroom, so she did came back and only prince Vegeta was there with Muffin, Bulma asked were did Nappa go. Prince Vegeta told her that Nappa had some work to do so he left, and the door was closed prince Vegeta told Muffin to go and lie down.He prince Vegeta out handkerchief out cause he was holding back a sneeze but his handkerchief was caught on his Medallion, which was around his neck. Bulma saw the haft of the Medallion and said, "I have of that Medallion too" taking haft of her Medallion for him to see, Bulma thought he is so handsome Muffin like him too I could be happy marry a guy like that.Prince Vegeta thought Bulma was so beautiful with he long blue hair and eyes.

Vegeta asked Bulma if she had haft of the Medallion as he held his up, Bulma nodded yes and held hers up too and they walked up and put them together, they matched perfectly together.Vegeta thought that Bulma is my beautiful quean and he lend in and kissed her on the lips together and broughthis arms around her waist and pulled her into his muscular body they suddenly they broke the kiss and put there Medallions back on and Bulma was still in Vegeta's arms as they walked tord her bed.Prince Vegeta scooped her up in his arms and put her on the bed with the sheets pulled aside.Bulma got up and got undressed, and Vegeta did the same. Bulma went back and laid down the same with Vegeta, Vegeta Squatted next to her.Bulma turned off the light next to her bed stand and Vegeta pulled Bulma into his hard muscular chest and Bulma laid her head down and whispered,"I love you my Prince."

Vegeta snuggled his head closer and told her that he loved her too.Bulma asked if Vegeta would show her around tomorrow, Vegetatold her that he would.But now lets go to sleep, so they fell a sleep in each other's arms.

Then later that night an evil person from Freeza's planet came to assonate prince Vegeta's new fiancée before prince Vegeta becomes king, so the assonslip into Burma's room but Muffin started growling and woke prince Vegeta up just in time before assen stabbed Bulma Vegeta moved her out of the way and Muffin attacked the assen right in the arm but the assen stabbed in the shoulder and ran off into the night.Bulma was awoke in Vegeta 's arms please Vegeta let me go I need to check Muffin, Vegeta let her go over to Muffin, Please Muffin be ok.Muffin was almost dead and Bulma looked over to Vegeta for help, Vegeta saw the tears in her eyes and came over and picked up Muffin in one arm and Bulma in the other arm and ran to the heeling tank and put Bulma down and opened the door to the tank and put Muffin in the tank and hooked the mask on and closed the door to the tank the heeling flue wide started to filling, Vegeta stepped back and took Bulma in his arms and she started crying a little, she looked up in to Vegeta face he told her that Muffin would be ok.Bulma nodded ok and bareyed her face into his chest, what about the assign don't you worry about that because I will be with you every night and you have your two dogs that will not leave your side, but Max needs to get use to me also, and now one else. 

Bulma asked Vegeta if Muffin would be ok, he nodded yes. Vegeta told Bulma we should move all her stuff into his room, Vegeta told her yes, that he wanted all her stuff moved into his room, he also told her let go back to bed and go to sleep and also let Max out of the bathroom so he could get use to me, he also told her that the tank would not be done tile tomorrow morning so they went back to her room Bulma went and let Max out and Max seemed to under stand that Vegeta was fine, so he went his place in the room lied down and Vegeta and Bulma went to bed they snuggled in each others armswith Bulma'shead on Vegeta's chest and Vegetalayhis head on top ofBulma'shead and they fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning Bulma and Vegeta and Max went and got Muffin out of the heeling tank. And Vegeta carried her to his room with Bulma and Max at his side.When they got to his room Bulma made a place for her in the corner and Vegeta placed her on the big pillow that was her bed, Vegeta told Bulma that she would sleep and why she was a sleep let move your stuff in my room because of the incident last night.So Bulma and Vegeta, Max went back to her room.When they got there, Bulma brat out her boxes so she could pack them and when they were filled then Vegeta would stack them up to get them out of the way and when they were done packing all of here stuff he would send for some servants to bring them to his room.

After every thing was packed Bulma took out her a capsule with a plunger on it and pushed the plunger and throw it down on the floor it blow with a cloud of smock, Vegeta went into his fighting stance Bulma told Vegeta it was one of her capsules so he calmed down

When the smoke cleared three huge armoire appeared, Bulma went up to them and opened them and they were empty, so she started putting her boxes and her stuff in them that Vegeta packed earlier in the middle of the room, Vegeta started helping after got over his shack, Vegeta asked her how manymore of these so called capsules she had Bulma told Vegeta she hand hundreds of them with even ships the size of a armada.Vegeta eyes widen in surprise, at hearing that Vegeta asked do you have any that are emptythat I could put a hundred or more of my battle armor in.Bulma told him yes I have hundred of them and I'll give you a couple of them capsules later, when we get to our room ok. Vegeta said," ok ".So Bulma packed the last of her stuff, and packed her bathroom stuff, after that she put Max 's dog packs on with his dog pans in it, the same with Muffin's pack on top of Max's pack on his back.

Bulma also recapsuled the armoires away and ready to leave to go to Vegeta room.Bulma and Vegeta left her old room and went to prince Vegeta's room and put every thing away.Max went and lied down by Muffin's bed in the corner and Vegeta and Bulma went and lied down on the bed and started kissing and snuggled together and there hand started roaming there body's tile they herd a nock at the door, Vegeta growled so did Max how would dare disturbed him and his quean, how there.Prince Vegeta it's me Nappa your father, wishes to see you and Bulma in the thrown room now.Vegeta told Nappa that they would be there in 20 mine.

Vegeta and Bulma got up took a shower together, Bulma asked Vegeta to help her pick out a dress, do you have a red short dress yes Bulma held it up he said,"yes" Bulma put it on with red shoes and lip stick and a red bow in her long blue hair and blue eyes. Vegeta was warring his weight armor with gold trim and a red cape and weight boots with gold tips and weight gloves.

They opened the door and Vegeta told Max to stay Bulma put her arm around


	2. chapter Two

THE TWO HAFTS OF A MEDALLIONS

_The Two Halves of a Medallion___

**_Chapter 2_**

**_by: lyons_******

Vegeta waist and he put his arm around Bulma the same with his tail as they walked to the thrown room when they made it to the door Vegeta nodded to the guard to open the door so he wouldn't feel the prince's wrath.Princes Vegeta escorted Bulma in with his arms around her waist; Bulma looked up to the throne, and there sat King Vegeta.Bulma politely bowed and Vegeta said, " father" king Vegeta nodded son, and he looked over at Bulma and smirked you must be Dr. Brief daughter, Bulma nodded yes I'm nice to meet you king Vegeta. 

King Vegeta asked her how old she is, I'm sixteen years old but I will be turning seventeen years old in a couple of months, King Vegeta said," the same age as my son Prince Vegeta" Vegeta his father he would like to get married right away, Bulma spakes up I would like to invite my parents and my friends to our wedding my prince, they will be invited don't wurrey well send invitations out for three months from now, Bulma asked if Nappa could be sent to give the invitations to my parents and friends and also ware would the wedding be,

Prince Vegeta said, " haw about here on planet Vegeta, Bulma said, " how about on one of my biggest space ships I have one in a capsule and have are wedding out in outer space and have it in both saiyon and human how about that ha as she looked at Prince Vegeta and King Vegeta it would be different both of the men nodded".

Bulma said, "Ok then lets get started giving the invitations out to how e won't to invited and send Nappa to planet Earth then too.Prince Vegeta asked his father king Vegeta how they would invite to the wedding, king Vegeta said, " Everyone on the planet same with our allies like Frieza and king Cooled and his men, same with our other allies to planet Vegeta.

Prince Vegeta asked, "What about our private worlds with our armies on them?"Bulma spoke up, "We can have my father video our wedding and send it to them when the transport leaves to give them supplies."

Vegeta asked, "Where will our honeymoon be?"

Bulma answered, "I have a secret planet I wished for a long time ago.I have the coordinates on a piece of paper; I have it one of my capsules.Bulma asked prince Vegeta if they could go and find the planet, Vegeta said, " we will go and find the planet and get it ready for our home." 

King Vegeta sent for Nappa, so they could get him started on the indentations, Bulma gave him a list of people to invite, Vegeta and Bulma left the thrown room and went back to there room, Bulma brat a big box of capsules with three empty capsules to prince Vegeta for his battle uniforms and asked him what space ship they should use. 

Bulma shows prince Vegeta the entire capsules that are space ships except one that she built for her prince witch was a royalty class space ship they would use to go on there honeymoon to there secrete planet. 

Prince Vegeta picked up one of the bigger capsules and asked Bulma what is this ship?Bulma owe that won is my armada it's a big space ship and I think it would work for the wedding, Bulma was still going throw her capsules and came to one she made personality for her and prince Vegeta, Bulma suddenly stood up and asked to com and walk with her, prince Vegeta said, " sure I will take a walk with you before I go train.

Bulma said, "I got something for you to train in to become a Super Saiyon", Vegeta put out his hand, Bulma held up a capsule ware do you wont me to open it out side it's a gravity machine.Vegeta toke Bulma by the waist and blasted out of the window of their room, and a short ways away from the place, and told her here were he wonted it.Bulma popped the top of the capsule and throw it to the ground when the smoke cleared there stood a dome shaped building an the building there were letters that read Capsule Corp on the side building above the door read **to: Prince Vegeta from Bulma Brief, but in little cold letters it****read. ****I love you my prince.**

Vegeta was amazed and graved Bulma's arm pulled her around to face him, and then pulled her into a passioned kiss and having a both of there tugs in To escher mouth, Bulma hands started roming over rock hard crest and then down his back to the bass of his tail.Vegeta growled, and began to pure like a big cat, Vegeta's hands started wondering down her neck from her neck to her brests, Vegeta heard Bulma moaning and panting.Vegeta's manhood is getting titer and harder, Bulma raped her arms around Vegeta's neck, Vegeta put his hands on her butte and lifted her up, Bulma raped her lags around his waist Bulma moaned lets go in the gravity room.The gravity door was opened so Vegeta carried Bulma in and shut the door with his foot and walked over to be it said, " Rest Area", and there was a bed for about two people could fit on.Vegeta lad Bulma down and caroled on top of her after removing his armor and body suite, Bulma was undressed and naked on the bed he caroled right on to the bed and on top of Bulma the heat and sweat turned Bulma on she put her arm's around his neck and spread her thyies apart Vegeta put his knees between her lags and started kissing her lips then her neck in the soft part of it.

He sank his cyanine teeth in and drew blood in to his mouth witch he swallow and started lap at the bit mark, Bulma felt a little pain but started turning to pleasure.Vegeta brat his head up to looked into Bulma face, Vegeta looked hungry for more, Bulma looked the same and brat her lags up and around Vegeta's waist to tell him to go on.Vegeta kissing down to her lips to her breasts taking one in his mouth and sucking on it then he did the same to other, and then he left the blest to her flat tummy sending hot kiss past it, to betweening her thyies and her womenhood drink up her juice that going into his mouth. Bulma moned into his ear that I wont to have a kid Vegeta.Vegeta stopped what was he doing and looked her in the face really asked Vegeta, Bulma said," yes really want to have a baby you better not deny me this Vegeta as she was starting to get made " Vegeta said, " yes maim I will give you a baby a boy or girl " Bulma said," a boy " Vegeta and Bulma started making love like there was no tomorrow when they were tired out Vegeta pulled out and laid beside her an snuggled up close to her and put his hand on her tummy felt a little ki flaring in it, we are going to have a baby Bulma he whispered in her eara baby boy thank you my prince.They both thought about the wedding and said lets have the it two months from now and they fell a sleep smiling in each other's arms.

The next morning they woke up in the gravity room, Bulma snuggled into Vegeta's chest he brat his arm up and around Bulma's waist, and pulled her more into him.Vegeta told Bulma that they needed to go to her secret planet tonight to make a place for them and the saiyon people, Bulma asked if there are going to be other people coming with us well, yes we are going to take all the people of planet Vegeta with us because we herd Frieza is going to destroy the entire planet of Vegeta so we need to get my people moved off of this planet the same with your planet and also I wont to get you and are baby to safety as Vegeta put his hand on her tummy, Bulma askedwere going to have a child, Vegeta nodded yes a son and a strongone at that, that why I wont to get married and you in a safe place before Frieza finds out.Bulma asked who's is Frieza?Vegeta told her he is a tyrant how is forcing my people to purge planets for him, I hat him so mush that I wont my father to stop working for him.

Then Bulma told Vegeta let take the armada to the new planet, Vegeta asked Bulma if she had the capsule with her, Bulma nodded yes so they got out of bed and dressed and went out side and recasulelizedthe gravity room and put it in her bag of capsules, then she brat out another capsule wish was the armada.Bulma asked Vegeta if they should get started Vegeta nodded yes so Bulma pushed the plunger on the capsule and throw it to the ground and when the smoke settled a space ship appeared big as planet Vegeta's biggest space ship and long as five of Frieze main battle ships after seeing the space ship, Bulma told Vegeta it was voice activated, Vegeta was shocked to hear I'll show you as Bulma went up to the door and put the poem of her hand on the screen wish activated the space ship,"Bulma Brief it nice to se you again the space ships computer said." Bulma told the computer to let her in the, door opened to let her in, Bulma walked and the door shut right behind her before Vegeta could come in.Bulma told the computer to let-to-let prince Vegeta in, so the door opened for him and said, " **sorry my prince" Vegeta walked in. Bulma told Vegeta that she was sorryfor the door shutting on him, andran into his arms and put her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips.They stayed there for some time in each other arms kissing, when they broke the kiss and started walking to the main bridge of the space ship, Bulma told the computer to add prince Vegeta to the operating all systems and a panel slid out to put his hand on it. **

Bulma told Vegeta to put his hand on the pad so it could scan his hand prints and it would give him a little bit to get a sample of DNA it went into the ships sensors, Vegeta had his hand Scand and the little bit of DNA an now a voice recon shine needed so the complete, Bulma told Vegeta to say his title to the computer, " I 'am the Prince Vegeta of the saiyon's of planet Vegeta. Prince Vegeta you are added to the computer, Bulma asked the computer about their supplies the computer told them they are ready to go if there are no more people then you two, what computer there are many more people.

Bulma told Vegeta to go get his people and father the king, and to please send Nappa hear before he leaves, Vegeta asked what own just a faster space pod for him.Vegeta went to get his father and the his people, Vegeta told the computer to auto add each saiyon as a grow member at the door the computer said," Will do."Will Prince Vegeta got his people ready to leave planet Vegeta, Bulma had the computer assign saiyon couples and there family rooms when that was done, Bulma went and opened rest of the ships still in capsules five of the same size as the main ship connected to the five other ships after she was done, Nappa showed up and asked what princess Bulma wonted, Bulma told Nappa that she had a bigger and faster space ship for him and she showed him how to work it and told him it would take him to earth and also gavethe cornetsto the planet all the others were going to and ware the main ship would be for the wedding that was coming up in a few monthsand also gave the him the list o people to invite and also the indentations too.Nappa took off shortly after.


End file.
